Here I Am
by CaroPrivatto
Summary: "Realmente no me importaba que ella no me quisiera, ni que tuviera que fingir para salvar a su familia. No me importaba Snow, ni los habitantes del Capitolio, ni mi futuro o pasado. Solo quería ese momento, vivirlo con ella. Supe que aunque me doliera en el alma iba a hacer todo lo que estuviera en mi alcance para protegerla."


_**Disclaimer: Personajes, historia, escenarios y todo lo remotamente original le pertenece a la fantástica Suzanne**__**. Todo lo demás es producto de mi imaginación completamente aburrida.**_

* * *

_She calls me when t'm in town_

_I pretend i'm not around_

_But she sees on her screen i am_

_So here i am,here i am_

_She don't call me one and only_

_No,she just calls me when_

_She gets lonely,something i do gets_

_Her there so feel better get well_

**Here I Am**

No la escuches… no es más que una artimaña. Ella no esta gritando tu nombre, no te esta llamando desesperadamente. No sigas haciéndote ilusiones…

Me lavé la cara una vez más y traté de enfocar mis ojos en el espejo. Estaba realmente horrible, completamente demacrado y con ojeras que llegaban hasta el piso. Sabia porqué. Eran sus gritos, sus desgarradores gritos llamándome a mitad de la noche. Me la imaginaba llorando, desesperada por tenerme allí con ellas, pero… era un sueño… o una pesadilla. No era posible que ella me deseara para aplacar su dolor. Me obligué a no seguir taladrando mi cabeza con estupideces y salí en busca de algo que calmara mi ansiedad. Si estuviera en mi casa, en estos casos me pondría a hornear algo… pero como estoy en un tren yendo anda a saber a que distrito debo conformarme con deambular sin rumbo fijo por él. En el comedor me encontré con Haymitch. Estaba luchando por desenredarse de un suéter mal puesto que llevaba. Quise ayudarlo, pero después de que me gritara que él podía solo dejé que se ahorcara en el intento. Escuché a Effie memorizando un par de horarios en su cuarto y finalmente me dispuse a beber algo a ver si recuperaba mi sueño. Busqué un avox a lo largo del vagón y lo hallé cerca de las habitaciones. La mujer estaba plantada muy tiesa frente a una puerta y su expresión era de desagrado. Me acerqué preocupado por su malestar y no fue hasta que estuve a unos pasos de ella que entendí el porqué. Por la puerta cerrada se colaban los gritos más lastimeros que había escuchado. La voz se entrecortaba con sollozos e intentos desesperados de reunir un poco de aire. Me quedé petrificado oyendo lo que parecía una lucha perdida por seguir con vida… cuando pude reconocer su voz el miedo me caló en los huesos. Era ella. Eran sus gritos. Asesiné con la mirada al avox, quien solo me respondió encogiéndose los hombros, y me precipité sobre la puerta. Ella lloraba y se ahogaba y volvía a gritar.

El panorama no se parecía en nada a lo que esperaba. Ella estaba horrorizada, abrazándose a si misma como si así sus partes rotas no pudieran separarse. La cama era un revoltijo y apenas se divisaba su silueta recortada contra la oscuridad. Cerré la puerta despacio para que no se asustara y me acerqué indeciso a ella. No sabía si hablarle o prender la luz o salir huyendo de allí. Sus gritos no había cesado con mi presencia y el dolor me retumbaba en el cuerpo. Katniss actuó demasiado rápido para mí. Ella se arrojó a mi brazos, arrastrándome hacia la cama y se aferró a mi pecho con su espalda convulsionando.

"Aquí estoy", le dije para tranquilizarla aunque sabia que eso no significara nada. Lo único que podría hacerlo sería sacándola de toda esta farsa… o impidiendo que volviera a dormir. Katniss me dijo algo ininteligible y escondió con más fuerza su cabeza en mi pecho. Yo la abracé con delicadeza y moví mis manos arriba y abajo por su espalda. Su angustia me sacudía tanto que me impedía pensar con claridad. Solo quería que su dolor se apaciguara, que pudiera estar en paz. Después de unos minutos en los que yo no había dejado de abrazarla y acariciarla Katniss fue reduciendo el temblor y la intensidad de su llanto. Me puse nervioso, muy nervioso. ¿Y si me pedía que me fuera? ¿Cómo iba a dejar en ese estado? Katniss se alejó unos centímetros de mí y sentí mil cuchillos clavándose en mis pulmones. Ella se refregó los ojos y trató de limpiar sus lágrimas de mi pijama.

"No importa", le dije. Katniss me miró intentando comprender qué hacía allí, pero no hizo ninguna pregunta… yo tampoco podía decir nada más.

Ella se giró y se dispuso a acomodarse en la cama… entonces me quedé petrificado, por segunda vez en esa noche, observando su pequeño cuerpo acurrucado entre el lío de sabanas. Mi cara de decepción debió verse incluso en la oscuridad, porque cuando me volteé para irme su mano atrapó la mía y me impidió moverme. Me condujo suavemente a su lado y yo no pude más que amoldarme a su posición. En su cama y con mis brazos rodeando su cuerpo, su piel quemando la mía y su perfume coloreando la habitación… sentí que nada importaba. Realmente no me importaba que ella no me quisiera, ni que tuviera que fingir para salvar a su familia. No me importaba Snow, ni los habitantes del capitolio, ni mi futuro o pasado. Solo quería ese momento, vivirlo con ella. Supe que aunque me doliera en el alma iba a hacer todo lo que estuviera en mi alcance para protegerla, sin siquiera reparar en lo que ella sintiera por mi. Sentí que mi misión en el mundo era estar con ella, sin importar de qué forma. Todo lo que quisiera, cuando lo quisiera.

_There's no love without this pain_

_There's no one time without again_

_And there no way that i am_

_What she need now_

_I'm just a passing glance_

_Not a for sure but a chance_

_And theres no way that i am_

_What she sees now_

* * *

**"Here I Am" by SOJA.**


End file.
